The Program
by OverlordMiles
Summary: A certain anime lover finds a devious way to set Ash and Serena up. Amourshipping.
1. Chapter 1

This story's idea was obtained from s/10174140/1/Twitch-Plays-Amourshipping-An-Amourshipping-Fanfic

Please note that this idea is not mine, I'm just building on it.

A certain anime geek was sitting in his mother's basement. "Let's see, I'll just connect this wire and that one...Ah. There we go." This geek had made an amazing discovery. The creators of the Pokemon anime were not actually animating the cartoon, they had a camera secretly following Ash in all of his adventures. Ash did exist, and so did Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont. Just in another dimension. With this device, he could communicate with people in that dimension. It would send messages through characters' minds. It couldn't do anything else, _at the moment. _He would work on it more and more as he received support for his cause. This was just the beginning though.

A screen powered on. The earlier stated character sat down on a black office chair and wiggled his mouse. He loaded an application from his computer. After a few seconds of loading, it opened. His custom application had a screen in the middle, and a label at the top. **Operation Satosere** was what it read. At the bottom, it had a console. The console ran a very simple code. The man chuckled and entered a command into the bar to test.

/whisper Serena Go for it.

On the screen, a certain Serena looked confused for a second then blushed. She looked away from Ash and slowed down a little bit.

/whisper Serena I know you love Ash.

"Who or what are you?" Serena asked, looking nowhere in particular.

/whisper Serena That is not relevant.

Serena sighed. "What do you want from me?

/whisper Serena Ash.

"What do you mean?" Serena questioned, still looking for the source of this voice.

/whisper Serena You know what I mean. Stop playing dumb.

Serena sighed. "Yes. I do know. You want me to confess to _him_ don't you?"

/whisper Serena Yes.

Serena shook her head. "Nope. It will distract him from his journey."

/whisper Serena Haha, funny excuse. Now get on with it or you will not be happy in the next few minutes.

Serena shook her head faster.

/whisper Serena Ok, you asked for it.

/whisper Serena Ash.

/whisper Serena Ash.

/whisper Serena Ash.

/whisper Serena Ash.

/whisper Serena Ash.

/whisper Serena Ash.

Serena held her head with both of her arms. "Agh! Stop it!"

/whisper Serena Ash.

/whisper Serena Ash.

/whisper Serena Ash.

Serena banged the ground furiously.

"Well, that's enough for today. Tomorrow, the operation continues." the man grinned with a devious smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash looked around, confused. _Hey, where's Serena? She was just here, and now, she's gone. _"Serena?" Ash shouted. No response. He cupped his mouth and yelled louder this time. "Serena!" Ash then heard a subtle scream. Clemont and Bonnie heard it too, as soon enough, the three were running to where the scream most likely originated. There, they found Serena, curled in a ball against a tree, holding her ears. Serena seemed to relax a bit with Ash's touch. "Unnngghhhh..." she muttered. Ash sat at her side and slung his arm around her shoulder and tried to soothe her. Despite her recovering from her fetal position, she still seemed phased from the event Ash knew nothing about.

**Serena's POV**

Finally, the ringing is out of my ears. I feel normal now, but something feels, well, nice. I look to my left to see...Ash? His arm is...around my shoulder? Suddenly, a feeling of heat envelops me. I blush. "I'm okay now." I say, assuring the others. They give a sigh of relief. "So what happened? You seemed to be in shock." She thought for a second. _I can't tell him. I experienced firsthand what happened, what it can do to me. _"I, um, saw some Oran Berries and I wanted to pick some for, uh, Poke Puffs, and, well, I saw a..." _C'mon, think of a Pokemon... _"A Scatterbug, and I am TERRIFIED of bugs, so I entered shock?" I sighed as the others nodded. "We really need to do something about that, eventually we'll be in a cave and we'll find some Araidos or something." Ash said. I was just glad I hadn't been found out.

* * *

><p>The man went back onto his computer. He had developed a new code, move. With this, he could singularly move one body part at a time. There wasn't much he could do, but some thing could be very effective. He knew this, after watching every single episode of Ouran High School Host Club. He hopped on his computer and devised a plan. In turn, he entered...<p>

/move arm right Serena up 3 feet  
>move arm right Serena forward 2 feet

Serena, as shown in the screen, moved her arm up, much to her surprise, and moved it forward. She nearly missed Ash's shoulder. She thought, _I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU GO FURTHER. _Really, all she could do is angrily stare at where the camera probably was. She hit it dead on. Nothing else happened for the next 5 minutes, so she caught back up in her position with Ash.

/move arm right Serena up 3 feet  
>move arm right Serena forward 2.3 feet

This time, she couldn't control it as her arm landed casually on Ash's arm. She jerked it off as Ash looked at her. "Yay... I got it." Serena said, and Ash got a questioned look on his face. "There was a bug on your shoulder." Ash nodded, but then his face turned skeptical. "I thought you were afraid of bugs..."

All three of the other adventurers stared at Serena, waiting for an answer. "Uhhhh, ummmm..."


End file.
